Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Archive I decided to archive the old talk page because there it was so large. I figured we needed more room because of all the new info that's going to come out today at E3. Darkman 4 20:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Weapon List CAW4; why keep changing it back when its already been written on another page, im right, you're wrong, just leave it alone after i edit it in, seeing as its already stated on ANOTHER PAGE, on Roach's page to be precise. Actually read the page before you edit it again, and if people look at the Roach page, you could all second me on that, and prove IM right Go check it yourself CAW4 21:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 Oh dear, scrub you changed it because you dont want to be wrong ! nice going douche! doesnt prove your right, just that you dont like being wrong Jallen10 Read the summary, until I see a clear pic showing that it is in fact what you say it is, I'm going to treat it as an assumption and change it back.CAW4 21:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 How do you like it now saying its the ACR ? and i didnt change this one, and i could treat yours as assumptions too coz theres nothing proving it is or isnt, now let me guess, youre gunna move the new ones on there ? Wa2000 - seen in GI scans, G3 - seen with TDI vector in uncut trailer, ACR - Gun used in E3 demo Jallen10 21:46, 2 June 2009 (UTC) If you weren't a fucking retard you'd have seen that wasn't my edit, that was imrlybored (or whoever), and with your logic, there are retarded zombie monkeys fucking around with your brain while you're asleep, because there's no way to prove there isn't Well im sorry but it said youre name on the email about the edit, so go fuck yourself dickface Jallen10 21:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I was the one that changed it to an ACR. The only other assault rifle with that charging handle is the SCAR, but the gun looks just like an ACR and nothing like the SCAR. And I'm SO SMART! I figured out exactly what you guys were arguing about just by reading the first 3 posts on this page (excluding Darkman's). And CAW4, if you actually thought that that looked like an IMBEL, AND you thought that a member of the SAS would be issued an IMBEL, I would prefer that you not touch the weapons stuff, or at least do a bit of research before pretending you know things. Imrlybord7 21:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) GO CHECK IT YOUR-FUCKING-SELF YOU BRAINDEAD RETARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAW4 21:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW-fucking-4 OK douche go on the IW forums then search for ACR proof and then you should find one with tinypic urls i think then check that and look at the analysis, then come back here and say me and imrlybord7 are right and you were wrong Jallen10 21:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) CAW4, I've recommended that and admin warn you or temporarily ban you. Chill out and stop being an idiot. You're so wrong that it's not even funny. The ACR barely looks anything like an IMBEL, the IMBEL is an old gun used only by Brazilians, and the gun in the trailer is clearly an ACR. Deal with it. Cry to mommy or scream into a pillow, just don't take your sore loser attitude onto the internet for other people to facepalm to. Imrlybord7 22:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I'm with Imrlybored. The gun in the gameplay clip doesn't look like a IMBEL at all. Darkman 4 22:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) So your source are a bunch of idiots who are only talking about gameplay, and the most firearm experience they have is an airsoft gun? Get a REAL SOURCE!!! Either an IW DEVELOPER OR A PIC FROM THE DEMO OF THE GUN'S NAME Ummmm, yes I have asked this Before but in the Newest Trailer, the one thats about 2 minutes long, about 35 seconds in there is a man who is Holding a Weapon that Looks like an MP7, I have heard by some popele that it is and isnt, so I was wondering if any one can confirm if it is or isnt an MP7 That guy is holding a TDI Vector. And we now have proof that the ACR and AK-47 are in the game. http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-09-modern-warfare/50309 Imrlybord7 05:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ACR vs FAL After looking at the gameplay movie again, I am sure that the gun in it is the ACR. If anyone tries continues arguing about whether it's a FAL or an ACR, they'll get a one day block. I think this is the only way to stop you guys from killing each other over the gun in the gameplay movie. Darkman 4 22:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I wasn't arguing to make it one way or another, I was saying to just leave it out!!!CAW4 22:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 Weapon "Disagreements" I'm not sure it is such a good idea to have a weapons list if we are going to be throwing around insults like sailors. In my opinion, if two parties cannot agree on a weapon, it should be just left out in its entirety. Please be civil and try not to cut the other's head off. 22:22, 2 June 2009 (UTC) That's what I'm trying to do!!! I'm just saying that the gun can't be identified, and not to add the attachments to any gun, but this idiot has decided to continue adding it, with bad sources, and blaming me for changing it to the Magpul when I didn't!!!CAW4 22:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 That is not what you are trying to do. You have been by far the most flagrantly insulting person on the wiki (aside from actual vandals). Imrlybord7 22:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) WHAT?!?! "I was the one that changed it to an ACR. The only other assault rifle with that charging handle is the SCAR, but the gun looks just like an ACR and nothing like the SCAR. And I'm SO SMART! I figured out exactly what you guys were arguing about just by reading the first 3 posts on this page (excluding Darkman's). And CAW4, if you actually thought that that looked like an IMBEL, AND you thought that a member of the SAS would be issued an IMBEL, I would prefer that you not touch the weapons stuff, or at least do a bit of research before pretending you know things. Imrlybord7 21:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC)" I was the one changing it back to not having that, I even changed the Roach page so it DIDN'T say it was the IMBEL or whatever the hell that gun is that Jallen10 said!!!CAW4 22:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 Wait, then why were you arguing in the first place? It's not like the gun could be anything other than an ACR. Imrlybord7 23:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I didn't think there was any proof, so I just wanted to leave it blank CAW4 23:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 The FN SCAR Mk. 16 and the Bushmaster ACR look extremely similar. Yes, they do. Google it. However, considering that the SCAR is more well known than the ACR, I think that it gets the majority of the vote. You kids need to stop screaming like five year olds. - The SCAR and ACR only look similar from a side view, and you would have to be kind of far away at that. There is no way that Roach's gun is a SCAR, and I've already confirmed that it was an ACR with multiple people on Gamespot/Gamefaqs. However, I do agree that including the SCAR would have made more sense. Imrlybord7 23:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC)